


Wake up, babe!

by buttercolored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, blowjob, bottom portugal, top netherlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercolored/pseuds/buttercolored
Summary: This was originally a request on my Hetalia Under-The-Mistletoe drabble request work. Someone requested smutty NedPort, I wrote, I posted it as a chapter, I loved it so much I wanted it to be a little separate work.João wakes Abel up early because he wants to start decorating for the holidays. Abel decides that there's much more important things to do than decorate.





	Wake up, babe!

**Author's Note:**

> João - Portugal  
> Abel - Netherlands

João giggled as he crawled over to his boyfriend, Abel. Abel was fast asleep, curled up underneath the covers. He looked so peaceful like this, so cute. João felt lucky to witness him like this. His blonde hair was messy, strands were falling in his face. João rested his head on the pillow next to him, admiring the view. How lucky could he get?

He poked Abel’s sides. “Heyy, baby. Guess what season it is?”

Abel grunted and turned over, his back facing his lover. João rolled his eyes. He was not so easily deterred. He simply scooted close and kept poking Abel’s sides.

“Wake up. It’s a very important day. Abel, wake up!” João gave another hard poke to his sides. Abel flinched and turned over to glare at his boyfriend. He was only met with a goofy smile all over João’s face. God, why did he make it so hard to be mad at him? Even if he woke him up on his one day off?

“What? What is so important today?” Abel groaned, throwing his face into the pillows.

“Today” João announced “Is the first day of December. Which means it’s officially the holiday season. We have to get up, and start decorating! We can put up stockings, and bake holiday themed cookies. Do you like gingerbread?”

“It is too early for this shit. Too early in the morning, and too early in the month for any of that.” Abel responded, face still lodged in between the pillows. “That stuff is pretty childish, anyways.”

João faked an offended gasp. “That stuff is not childish! In fact, it’s very mature that I am prepositioning that we do this early. Adults do things early.” He leaned in closer. “Come on, baby. Wake up.”

“Go away.”

“You know what my favorite not-childish part of the holidays is?”

“Going back to bed?”

“This.” João pulled the little plant he had hidden in the bedside table drawer, dangling it over Abel and him. Abel groggily looked up.

Mistletoe.

The corners of his mouth turned up a little. Oh, João. This was so typical of him. He just loomed over him, giggling like a little kid. He wiggled the mistletoe above them, before looking at Abel and raising his eyebrows.

“Well? You know how this works, right?”

Abel tried to not smile. This dork…

Without another moment’s hesitation, João leaned in and kissed Abel. Their lips pressed against each other, only parting for air and spare giggles. Abel finally gave in and laughed, kissing back. He wrapped his arms around João and pulled him closer, mistletoe still firm in his hand.

Abel wasn’t the most affectionate person, but João had him opened up. He was a firm faced, mysterious man that kept his emotions to himself to most anybody else. But João knew the real Abel. He knew that he got grumpy if he got even a minute less than 8 hours of sleep, and he knew that he grew attached to every flower in his garden. His hips were ticklish and he had the most beautiful, deep laugh. He loved those frilly, sugary coffee drinks that hardly had any coffee even in them. He was so perfect to him, and João was proud to say that he was the only person that got to see this side of Abel. The fact that Abel let him bug him early just for some silly holiday kiss meant Abel must have really loved him too.

Abel finally pulled away from João, smiling. “Thank you, but can I go to bed now?”

João frowned. “That kiss wasn’t enough to wake you up? We’re still under the mistletoe. Do I need to do it again?”

Abel reached up and snatched the mistletoe from him, before flipping his boyfriend over onto the mattress and crawling on top of him. He straddled his waist and smiled at the look of shock on João’s face. It was his turn to wiggle the mistletoe over his head.

“You know, that might not have been enough. I think we need to do it again.”

João smirked, letting his boyfriend kiss him much rougher than before. He kissed back, pushing his hips upwards from underneath Abel. He felt his tongue pushing through his lips, and he let him in. Funny, the last time they had kissed under the mistletoe, it was nothing like this. They had just started dating, and were at a fellow countries holiday party. It was short, and gentle, and pretty awkward, but a cute memory. And now they were aggressively making out in nothing but boxer shorts in bed together, and João did not remember getting a boner during their last mistletoe kiss.

But the bulge in his underwear was very noticeable this time.

Abel pulled away, focussing his attention towards João’s member. He ran his hands over the bump in his boxers, causing him to twitch his hips. He turned back to João.

“I’m not sure that’s what you’re supposed to be doing under the mistletoe, João.” Abel said in a teasing tone.

João looked away, slightly embarrassed. It was Abel’s fault he was all like this, straddling him like that and practically grinding on his hips while he kissed him. Abel leaned in a little closer, his nose almost touching João’s. He was forced to look at him now, Abel’s hands still palming his dick.

João gulped. “We can make our own holiday traditions, right?”

Abel seemed to be much more into the idea of celebrating the holidays now. He kissed him again, no longer a cute-under-the-mistletoe kinda kiss. This had turned into a kiss that was a precursor to how sore he was going to be tomorrow. He bucked his hips again in excitement.

“Be patient.” Abel growled, breaking the kiss. He moved down lower, leaving kisses mixed with bites all over his collarbones.

João let out a little whimper, running his hands up and down Abel’s back, before tangling his fingers in his blonde hair. God, he was so good at this. Every kiss was planned perfectly, and Abel had memorized every sensitive spot on his body. He took a lot of pride in knowing he can make João scream his name from the simplest move.

After Abel felt as if he had left his mark properly on João, and doomed him to turtleneck sweaters for the rest of the week, he adjusted his hips. João’s legs parted for his lover to get comfortable, letting him slide in between his legs. He watched as Abel slowly tore off his boxers, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. The way Abel looked at him in this position only made him harder. He quickly tried to reach forward and grab the waistband of Abel’s underwear, but his move was blocked.

“I just told you to be patient. You woke me up early on my day off. I’m going to take as much time as I need.”

João smirked. Abel may complain about him being woken up as much as he wants, but he could see he was enjoying this as much as he was. Abel put his head in between João’s thighs, leaving another trail of kisses down his inner thigh. João gasped and ran his fingers through his hair again. Abel continued working on his boyfriend, tracing fingers up and down his hard cock. João was having a much harder time holding back his moans at every touch.

“Don’t tease me!” João whimpered. Abel laughed a little. Didn’t he just lecture him on patience?

He finally decided to stop teasing, and mouthed the tip of his cock. He began sucking lightly, moving his mouth up and down. João groaned and gripped the sheets and Abel ran his tongue all over the shaft. He was so sensitive down there he could already feel an orgasm starting to build up. Abel was rubbing circles on João’s inner thighs, letting him buck his hips around into his mouth. He loved feeling the tenseness of his body under him. João was getting even closer to his edge. Abel, wanting this to last much longer than the blowjob, pulled his mouth away.

“Babe!” João scowled.

Abel simply looked up and smiled before straightening his back. He wasn’t going to be mad at him for much longer after this. He finally stripped his boxers off, revealing his hard dick. João was already adjusting his position to make it easier for him.

After grabbing his hips and pulling him closer to him, they locked eyes again. João nodded eagerly, letting Abel know it was ok. Abel took the signal and, after another quick strokes to his own member, pushed into his entrance.

João gasped at the sudden feeling and grabbed onto Abel’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his face. He gave him a minute to adjust to his size, using this as an opportunity to switch to a more missionary like position. He slowly began pulling out and pushing back in, hypnotized by how tight João was around him and all the cute, pained sounds he was making.

“Mm, faster!”

He wasted no time quickening his pace, slamming into him with much more force than before. João screamed, his fingernails digging into his back. Abel pumped his cock in and out of him. Low groans and the sound of the bed creaking was all that could be heard. Abel knew just how to drive him crazy, and with each thrust João could lose himself even more in Abel. He bucked his hips upwards and arched his back. Abel kept fucking him just how he liked it,

“Oh, God, Abel!” was all João could make out in between thrusts.

Abel let out another low groan, breathing heavily. He loved the sight of João all messy and hard underneath him, just begging for more. This is the kind of stuff he would wake up early for anytime.

“I- I can’t-” João mustered, breathes becoming more and more shallow the more Abel worked. He was close to coming. His cock dripped with precum already.

“Just a little longer, baby.” Abel whispered to him.

He held on for as long as he could with Abel thrusting into him. Finally, he could hardly control himself anymore. With another scream, he orgasmed. Abel rode him throughout his orgasm, and he felt like he was floating for a brief second. It was pure heaven. This tightness of his muscles and the look on his face was enough to push Abel over the edge and he came too, pulling out just in time and coming on João’s thighs and stomach.

They collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily, holding onto each other tightly. João felt his boyfriend’s hand run down his back. He felt so in love with him, like they had just started dating again. Like it was their first kiss they shared under mistletoe, those same butterflies flew around his stomach. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, everytime was heavenly.

“Are you okay?” Abel asked, holding his face close.

“Mhm.” João said breathlessly.

They laid in silence for a moment, still trying to catch their breath. Abel reached over the bed to grab something that had fallen off; his boxers, maybe?

To João’s surprise, he held the same piece of mistletoe that he had used to get him out of bed. Abel smiled and hung it over the two again.

“One more.”

“Fine.” João huffed, leaning in close. “But this time it really is just a mistletoe kiss, okay? I don’t think my ass can handle any more than that.”

They laughed, and leaned in for another kiss. And this time, it really was just a kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
